


A única resposta possível

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A primeira coisa que Scorpius disse foi sim, porque é claro que ele ia dizer sim. Para Albus ele sempre iria.A segunda foi :“Meu pai vai me matar”





	A única resposta possível

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luisamachowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisamachowski/gifts).



A primeira coisa que Scorpius disse foi sim, porque é claro que ele ia dizer sim. Para Albus ele sempre iria.

A segunda foi :

“Meu pai vai me matar”

Albus revirou os olhos.

“Eu acho que você subestima o seu pai. Ele te ama, ele vai aceitar”

“Talvez. Mas meu avô vai me matar, e os retratos mágicos da mansão vão querer também. É possível pra um retrato mágico causar danos físicos há uma pessoa ?”

“Eu não tenho certeza, eu vou ter que perguntar a tia Hermione. Mas sabe muitos homens casam homens hoje em dia, talvez eles vão aceitar”

“Não homens Malfoy. Você está pensando em como a sua família é, não na minha”

“Ok, talvez eu esteja. Mas ninguém vai te matar, eles provavelmente só vão queimar seu rosto da tapeçaria da família, mas tudo bem porque aí eu coloco seu rosto na tapeçaria da família Weasley-Potter”

“Vocês tem uma tapeçaria da família Weasley-Potter ?”

“Não, mas nós podemos fazer uma só pra colocar o seu rosto lá”

Scorpius riu. Mas suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo então Albus continuou :

“Você não precisa dizer sim. Eu sei que você me ama, se casamento é algo que vai te estressar e causar problemas demais com a sua família você pode dizer não. Está tudo bem”

“Não. Eu quero casar com você. Eu realmente quero”

“Bom, porque você ainda não colocou o anel que eu estou segurando na sua frente esse tempo todo e eu estou começando a me sentir meio estúpido”

“Ah. Certo. É claro” Scorpius disse pegando o anel e colocando em seu dedo “Como parece ?”

“Parece que eu tenho um noivo” Albus disse e prontamente beijou seu noivo.


End file.
